Should I?
by Kazuki Landen
Summary: Sydney discovers something of Nigel's that makes her rather worried. Something very bad comes from her not acting on what she found, and she finds herself on a search for something entirely different to what she's used to. Completed!
1. Chapter one

First chapter, yet another new fic. Please read and review!  
  
= = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = =  
  
Claudia picked up the phone. "Ancient Studies, how may I help?"  
  
A male voice, husky and quiet, spoke, "Hello, Claudia. I can't come into work today... could you tell Sydney please?" The voice was a cultured British accent, with a polite edge.  
  
"Nigel? Is that you? You sound awful!"  
  
"Thanks, Claudia. So kind of you," Nigel coughed, then continued, "to say so. Is Sydney there?"  
  
"Nope." Sydney stalked through the door and slammed it behind her, glaring evilly round the office. "Um... hang on, she just came in. You want to talk to her?"  
  
"Yes, thanks, Claudia."  
  
"Hey Sydney, Nigel's on the phone. He wants to talk to you."  
  
Sydney snatched the phone off Claudia, and snapped, "What?"  
  
At the other end of the phone, Nigel cowered. Oh, he hated it when Sydney was in this sort of mood. Things were liable to get broken, and sometimes it was him. Plus, he was the one that was usually forced to calm her down. It was one of the more dangerous aspects of being her assistant. "Uh... well, uh... I'm a bit ill... can I have the day off? I can always come in if you need me, but I'd rather stay off, if it's ok..."  
  
"If you absolutely have to stay off. But this is something I could really do without!" Sydney ignored Nigel's protests that he could come in if she really needed him there, and passed the phone back to Claudia, glared at her, and slammed the door to her personal office.  
  
Claudia sighed into the phone. "Sorry, Nigel. She's a bit cranky today. One of the freshmen boys still hasn't handed in their homework. She hates giving out detentions. It means she has to stay in at break."  
  
"I know. Listen, I'll come in. It sounds as though there's a lot to do, so Sydney could really do with a hand." Nigel tried to hide a cough, but Claudia still heard it.  
  
"Nigel, you sound really ill. Stay at home. Sydney can manage fine without you for one day."  
  
"I'm not that ill, Claudia. I don't know why I rang in the first place. I'll see you in twenty minutes. Try to calm Syd down for me."  
  
Claudia sighed. Nigel could be as pig headed as Sydney when he wanted to be. "Ok, Nigel, but if you feel ill I'm sending you straight back home!"  
  
"Yes, Mother." Nigel put the phone down, rubbing his forehead. He had a pounding headache, his stomach hurt, and he could really do with a long sleep. But hey – work was work, and work was in charge.  
  
= = = = = = = = = =  
  
Nigel slowly pushed open the door to the Ancient Studies office. "Hello, Claudia. Is... Syd still grouchy?" His face was pale, his hair was slightly messy, there were dark circles under his eyes, and his voice was harsh.  
  
"Yes, Nigel, I think she is. I'd watch out if I were you-"  
  
"Claudia! I thought Nigel wasn't coming in today. Why can I hear him?" Sydney interrupted Claudia's words with a snapped question, called through the door.  
  
Nigel cringed, and answered for the secretary. "Uh... I thought you might need a hand... and I'm not that ill... so I came in..."  
  
Sydney walked through the door and glared at him. "Fine. You're here. Now do something useful. Here," She grabbed a pile of papers from her desk. "You can mark these exam papers. I've got to teach SM now. And I'd appreciate it if you hurry up – they have to be ready for third lesson."  
  
Claudia and Nigel stared after Sydney as she stalked out, after slamming the papers onto Nigel's desk. He sighed, and flopped down into his chair. "I'd better get marking, then, hadn't I?"  
  
Claudia frowned at him. "Sydney shouldn't be treating you like this! I mean, you're ill, and she makes you come in and mark papers! It's not fair!"  
  
"It may not be fair, but she's my boss. I have to do what she tells me. Oh well. I like marking exams." Claudia raised her eyebrows, and Nigel sighed. "Ok, I hate marking papers. It's particularly boring. But I have to do it, so I'm doing it. Now let me work in peace for a bit."  
  
= = = = = = = = = =  
  
Half past one, same day-  
  
Claudia stood up, turning off the computer. "Hey, Nigel, do you want to come with me to lunch in the canteen?"  
  
Nigel made no move from his position – head on his arms, legs curled up on the chair – and Claudia frowned. "Nigel? Wake up, Nigel, its lunch time." Still, he didn't move, and Claudia began to get worried. Shaking Nigel's shoulder, Claudia muttered, "Come on, Nigel! Wake up! Come on!"  
  
When he still did nothing, Claudia stepped back. "Nigel, get up! Don't make me get Sydney in here!" She pushed his shoulder hard, but all that happened was that Nigel fell off the chair and landed in a crumpled heap on the floor.  
  
Claudia scowled at him to hide her panic, and stepped smartly out of the room. "Sydney! Come here! Something's wrong with Nigel! Sydney!"  
  
A few minutes later, Claudia marched into the office, dragging Sydney behind her.  
  
"He won't wake up, Sydney! I shook him, but he still wouldn't! Do something!" Sydney knelt down beside Nigel as Claudia fidgeted beside them.  
  
Sydney called quietly, "Nigel. Come on, Nige', wake up. I know staying unconscious seems nice at the moment, but you have to wake up." She rubbed his collarbones gently, and Nigel's eyelids flickered.  
  
"Wha... Sydney...? That you?" Nigel muttered the words, and blinked at her slowly, trying to focus through his reading glasses.  
  
"Yep. I think you passed out. C'mon, let's get you home. I'll pick you up, and we'll go to my car, and I'll drive you home, and put you to bed. Ok? Ok. Now, come on, stand up for me."  
  
She put an arm round Nigel's waist, and helped him to his feet. Nigel groaned, and, with Sydney supporting him, lurched out of the office.  
  
= = = = = = = =  
  
Sydney pulled up outside Nigel's apartment and slid out of the car. Helping him out of the car, she took his keys out of his pocket and unlocked the front door. "Well done, Nige'. Come on, now, up the stairs. Well done."  
  
She gently lay Nigel down on his bed, then pulled the blanket up over his legs. "I'll stay here for now, until you wake up."  
  
Moving the only chair from its position behind the desk, Sydney sat on it and pulled a book on Egyptian Mythology from a shelf, and started to read.  
  
As she turned the page for the second chapter, a letter fell out – Nigel had obviously been using it as a bookmark. Sydney picked it up, and frowned when she saw that it was from a major British museum. Feeling slightly guilty at nosing through Nigel's things, she started to read it. It was dated as being posted three days ago, from England, so it must have arrived with that morning's post.  
  
"Dear Mr Bailey," she read, "We are delighted to offer you the position of museum translator. We have been following your work, and you seem to be perfect for the job. We know of your current job at Trinity College with Miss Sydney Fox, and would offer you a higher salary and much more rewarding work.  
  
"You would be in charge of commissioning people to find relics, and also be the person responsible for translating any ancient texts or scrolls we may need.  
  
"We hope you will seriously consider our offer, and we would appreciate it if you contact us as soon as possible with your response. Thank you."  
  
Sydney's eyes filled with tears, and she put a hand to her mouth. Nigel couldn't go back to England! She couldn't manage without him! But he should go; it would be much safer than joining her on the hunts... and after the way she had been treating him recently, she wouldn't be surprised if he did accept the job.  
  
"I'm sorry, Nigel... you have absolutely no idea how sorry I am..." Sydney sniffed away a tear, and scrubbed at her face, then pushed the letter back in its place in the book and put the book back on the shelf.  
  
She stood up and pulled the curtains closed so Nigel could sleep peacefully, and so she could sit and be ashamed of herself in the dark, where no one could see her cry.  
  
= = = = = = = = = =  
  
Nigel opened his eyes to darkness, which slowly formed itself into the familiar shapes of his bedroom. He was warm, and his stomach didn't hurt quite so much, though he still had a headache. Sitting up slowly, Nigel took off his reading glasses and placed them on the table.  
  
He tried to remember how he had got home, but all that came up was a vague memory of marking essays, a dark blank, then Sydney's voice and a car ride. Well, Sydney was involved, so it couldn't be that bad.  
  
He stretched, then jumped as a voice interrupted his thoughts. "Hey, Nigel. Nice to see you awake. You had Claudia and me worried, earlier."  
  
"Sydney?! I thought you were at the college... I thought you were mad at me..."  
  
"I'm not mad at you, Nigel. I was mad at an irritating freshman kid again. Are you feeling better?"  
  
"Yes, thanks. What're you doing here?"  
  
"You fainted in the office. I brought you back here until you woke up. Listen, Nigel... I'm sorry for being so grouchy... If there's any way I can make it up to you..."  
  
"What? No, no, it's not you, I hadn't noticed anything."  
  
"Nigel..."  
  
"I said, I hadn't noticed anything. Now can we leave it as that?"  
  
"Ok, Nigel. I'll leave it as that. But you are staying in bed until you are thoroughly better. Or else there will be trouble!"  
  
"Yes, Syd. I'll stay in bed. Don't you have to be at work? Or is the day over now?"  
  
"No, it's not over. I just wanted to hang around until you wake up. I should actually be going back now. There's aspirin and water on the table, and a cheese sandwich. Actually, I have a question for you."  
  
Sydney tried to make herself ask about the letter, but found that for once her voice had given up on her. She couldn't bring herself to admit that she had been reading his private letters. So, instead, she went a safe question. "Why on earth do you have marmite in your cupboard? I mean, you can't seriously eat that stuff, can you?"  
  
"Oh, very funny. I love it, actually. It's wonderful stuff. Thank you for the sandwich, Syd. I think I'm gonna go back to sleep now. See you tomorrow or whenever..." Nigel pulled the blanket back up to his chin, rolled over, and a few minutes later, as Sydney watched, his light breathing showed that he was fast asleep again.  
  
"Goodnight, Nigel." Sydney smiled at him, and gently smoothed his hair away from his face. "Sweet dreams."  
  
= = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = =  
  
End of chapter 1! Please review! (I say that a lot).  
  
Kazuki.  
  
= = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = 


	2. Chapter two

= = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = =  
  
Yo! I'm back. With the next chapter. Which people actually want to happen! Surprisingly. Eight people reviewed the first chapter! That is so cool!  
  
I had a geography project to complete over the weekend. Got given it Friday first lesson to hand in on third lesson Monday. I have typed twelve pages. My hands are incredibly sore, and I'm still posting this. I just hope you lot out there appreciate this!  
  
And on with the fic!  
  
= = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = =  
  
Nigel pushed open the office door with a sigh. It had happened again. Claudia and Sydney had tidied his stuff. "Sydney! Why do you do this every time I'm not here?"  
  
"Do what, Nigel?" Sydney gave him a sweet smile, pretending she had no idea of what he was talking about.  
  
"You know what I mean." Nigel gave her a mock glare, and sat down at his desk. He reached for a pile of books and purposely placed them, one by one, all over the table.  
  
Sydney stuck her tongue out at him, and Nigel grinned back.  
  
"Go on, Nigel. Get to work, like a good little slave boy." Now it was Sydney's turn to grin, and Nigel's turn to pull a face. "And if you feel at all ill, tell me or Claudia or go to medical. * Do not sit there and suffer!"  
  
"Ok, Syd. I'm fine. I'm teaching TL first. They're usually nice and quiet."  
  
Sydney nodded. "Ok, Nigel. I'll see you at lunch time." She smiled at him and left, shutting the door behind her.  
  
A few minutes later, Claudia bounced through the door, and squealed, "Nigel! Oh, you're back! Hello! Are you ok now? Cause you were, like, totally out of it on Monday."  
  
"I'm fine, thank you, Claudia. Now, I have to go and find TL's classroom. See you later."  
  
Claudia grinned at him happily, and blew him a kiss. "See you, Nigel."  
  
Nigel blushed, and walked quickly out of the office, trying to hide his burning cheeks by looking at the floor and letting his hair fall down over his eyes.  
  
= = = = = = =  
  
Three days later-  
  
Nigel stared down at the letter in his hand. He was tempted... it was a good offer, a nice quiet job, peaceful, in his home country... but he couldn't leave Sydney. But... he was always in trouble on the hunts, holding her back...  
  
He loved working with her and Claudia, but if all he was good for were the translations, then they could get anyone to do that.  
  
After a few minutes of struggle with himself, Nigel made his decision and picked up the phone, trying to convince himself that he was doing the right thing.  
  
= = = = = = =  
  
Two days later-  
  
Claudia sat down at her desk, and frowned when she saw a letter in front of her. It was addressed, simply, 'Claudia', in Nigel's neat, small handwriting.  
  
Slowly, she slit it open, dreading what she would find. The words were tidy, like Nigel's writing always was, but they started to swim in front of her eyes as tears gathered.  
  
"Dear Claudia,  
  
"I wanted to tell you this in a letter so you couldn't try and persuade me not to go. I'm quitting this job, to go to England. I've... got a position as a translator at Pitt Rivers museum in Oxford.  
  
"The reason I'm going is... well, the reason I'm going is that I don't want to die in some place, miles away from home, with only Sydney there to know I'm gone. I want to die peacefully, in my own bed, when I'm old.  
  
"I can't keep up with her, and if I can't keep up I'm just holding her back. I love hunting for relics, but I'm too clumsy and... and basically I'm just a liability. I add nothing to the hunts, bar a bit of translations that Syd could get anyone to do, and she could really do them herself. She only lets me do them so I can feel like I'm needed. Which I don't think I am, despite her best efforts to tell me otherwise.  
  
"I'm sorry, Claudia. I hope you'll forgive me. Please tell Sydney, and try to stay out of the way of the aftermath. It wasn't your fault, or Syd's. Goodbye, Claudia. I'm going to miss you both."  
  
The letter was ended with Nigel's flourishing signature.  
  
Claudia slumped back in her chair, and, in a small, very unhappy tone, called, "Sydney..."  
  
Professor Fox immediately peered round the door, worried at Claudia's tone. "Yes, Claudia? Is something wrong?"  
  
"Yes. Nigel's quit. He's going to England, to work there. He left me a letter, and he says that it wasn't my fault, or yours. He's gone, Sydney. I can't believe it!"  
  
Sydney stared at Claudia in horror as the news sank in. She had found that letter, but never thought that Nigel would seriously consider it. And she could have stopped him, tried to persuade him to stay at Trinity College... And now he was gone to England, and he probably wouldn't appreciate her going after him.  
  
"Oh, Nigel..."  
  
= = = = = = = =  
  
At the airport, Nigel climbed out of the taxi, paid the driver, and made his way to gate three where he had to get on the plane.  
  
He passed his hand luggage through the x-ray machines, checking the things himself as they passed through. He looked for a small obsidian statue of Bastet (the Egyptian cat goddess), his laptop, a notebook with several pages of writing in it, and his favourite, rather battered, book, a copy of Daniel Jackson's 'History of Egypt'. They were all there, and Nigel smiled at the blonde, female attendant as she passed him the bag.  
  
She smiled back, and Nigel's cheeks turned slightly red as her fingers brushed his. At least in England he would be away from the American girls, who were so obvious about their intentions that only an idiot could ignore their approaches.  
  
He showed his passport to the male assistant and was shown to his seat. It was by the window, which he was glad about, but a few minutes after he sat down, a middle age woman, overweight and with far too much hand luggage, sat down in the seat next to him.  
  
Immediately, Nigel was overwhelmed with the stench of her perfume, but still managed to help her into her seatbelt, which she seemed to have rather a lot of trouble with. It wasn't quite long enough.  
  
As the plane slowly taxied down the long runway, Nigel sighed. There went America. There went his adventures for the last few years. And there went Sydney and Claudia, the two most wonderful women in his life.  
  
He shook his head. He couldn't think about that, or he'd end up taking the first flight back to America. He had to look ahead, look to England.  
  
But oh, boy, was it gonna be hard.  
  
*Medical- medical room.  
  
= = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = =  
  
Well? How was it? Please tell me in a review! I need the ego boost! (I have a cold. Colds can be held off by reviews.)  
  
Along with the geography project on farming, I had a history story to write, a newspaper report to write, a diagram of the digestive system to label, and a load of philosophical questions for RE. I gotta go do that now.  
  
Please review!  
  
Kazuki.  
  
= = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = 


	3. Chapter three

= = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = =  
  
I think this is the end. Please review and tell me what you think! Thanks to everyone who has done so far!  
  
Oh, and for anyone who wondered about if I got the homework done, I did.  
  
Enjoy the fic!  
  
= = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = =  
  
One week, four days later-  
  
Nigel buried his head in his hands. He was tired, his eyes hurt from too much work in not enough light, and the library mistress was glaring at him. He had absolutely no idea of what he had done wrong; there were only about four books on his desk, he was being very quiet, and had put away all of the books he had already used.  
  
He stood up to check out the final two books he needed – it was almost closing time, and he couldn't be bothered to wait for the librarian to throw him out.  
  
When he made it to the bus stop, Nigel sighed, and sat down on the bench. He pulled out his mobile phone and speed dialled number three – the Ancient Studies office at Trinity College.  
  
No one answered, and after a few rings the recorded message played. "I'm sorry, but neither Professor Sydney Fox nor Nigel Bailey can come to the phone right now, but if you leave your name and number they will try and get back to you." It was Claudia's voice, and he twitched slightly as he heard his name spoken as though he still worked there.  
  
Taking a deep breath, Nigel spoke into the phone, "Hey, Claudia, Sydney. I just... rang to see how you were getting along. And I feel a bit homesick. Silly, really, considering I am home. Have you filled my place yet? Because... never mind. Listen; don't blame yourself for not stopping me from leaving, Syd. I know you found the letter. I... well; I'm glad you did, really. It stopped a bit of the shock. It's not really as rewarding here as they make it out to be. I want to come back, Syd. Let me come back? Please?"  
  
Nigel sniffed back a sob. He couldn't cry. That would just be pathetic. The phone beeped again to say it had finished recording and a second message came on. "If you want to re record your message, please press one. If you want to delete your message, press two."  
  
Nigel sighed, and pressed the number two on the keypad. He didn't want Sydney and Claudia to hear that message.  
  
There was a squeal of brakes, and the bus pulled to a halt beside him, the doors hissing open. Nigel turned the phone off and tucked it back in his pocket and climbed on board, slinging his backpack onto his shoulder, trying to ignore the feeling that in the last few days he had made an enormous mistake.  
  
= = = = = = = = =  
  
Ancient Studies office-  
  
Sydney raced into her office, just in time to hear a message be deleted from the phone. Cursing, she pressed redial, but the phone at the other end had been turned off.  
  
She slumped back into Claudia's chair, annoyed. Claudia was off with flu, which she had caught from Nigel, and the replacement should have arrived half an hour ago.  
  
Gazing around the office Sydney suddenly realised just how empty the room was without Claudia and Nigel there, bantering and laughing. "Oh, Nigel. I wish you would come back... for all I know that could have been you on the phone there, and I could have just missed my only chance of talking with you. Please come back, Nigel."  
  
= = = = = = = = =  
  
Pitt Rivers Museum, a few hours later-  
  
Nigel screwed up the piece of paper and threw it in the direction of the bin. It fell right into the basket – quite a good shot, considering it was taken over his shoulder about three metres away. Mind you, he had had quite a bit of practice over the last few hours.  
  
Sighing, he put down his pen, and muttered aloud, "Why can't I write this stupid letter? All I need to say is that I made a bad choice, and I want to come back to Trinity. That's all. Simple. Shut up Nigel, start the letter.  
  
Ten minutes after that, Nigel ended his letter with a pleased flourish. Sealing and addressing the envelope, he stood up and made his way to the museum post box. Only seconds after he had posted the letter, a thought struck him.  
  
'Why can't I just go and turn up? They can always tell me to go away, and I think I might have left something there anyway... lets see, I think my hat has gone missing, I had better go there and see if I can find it.'  
  
Satisfied that he had a watertight explanation of why he was back in his old office, Nigel grabbed his laptop bag off the floor and his jacket off the chair, then marched out the door, determined to not come back until he had at least apologised to Sydney and Claudia.  
  
= = = = = = = = =  
  
Ancient Studies office a day later-  
  
Sydney glared at Claudia. "Send the next one in!" Claudia nodded and poked her head round the door to the waiting room.  
  
At her call, a solidly built young man walked through the door and took the seat in front of Sydney. "Hi there. I'm Tommy. I have an A-level in religion, one in history, another in ancient history, focussing on the third and fourth dynasties of ancient Egypt."  
  
Sydney nodded. "Nice array of qualifications, Tommy. Where have you worked before?"  
  
"Uh... I worked with a Californian professor of Archaeology for three years, then with the Royal Nevada University for another two years."  
  
"How many languages can you speak?"  
  
"Uh... Old and Middle Gaelic, ancient and modern Egyptian, and a little Spanish."  
  
"Thanks. I'll ring you if I need you for a second interview." They shook hands, and the brief interview was over.  
  
Claudia led Tommy out of the office as Sydney slumped back into her chair, fed up. When the younger woman returned, Sydney spoke in a quiet, sad voice. "Claudia, I don't think anyone here is as good as Nigel was. Most of the men are only here because... well, because they like the looks of us, and want to be famous. The women only want to be up there on the podium, and only have a basic study of anything we need. How on earth are we going to find anyone to replace him? Maybe I could just go and beg him to come back. That might work."  
  
Claudia joined her, flopping down in the interview chair. "No, Syd, I don't think it would. And you know that. If Nigel wants it back, he'll want to come of his own accord, not because you asked him to."  
  
"Stop out-thinking me. It's depressing." Claudia laughed, and Sydney sat up straighter in the chair. "Call the next one in, would you? The sooner we carry on, the sooner we can get this over and done with."  
  
Claudia nodded, and peered round the door. "Next!" Then she frowned, and walked round the corner, out of Sydney's hearing.  
  
A few minutes later, she returned, and let the applicant into the office. Sydney jumped to her feet, crying, "Nigel! You're back! Didn't you like it there? Are you just here for a visit? Are you going to stay?" Claudia slipped away, realising that the two Relic hunters might like a few minutes to themselves.  
  
Nigel took a step back. When Sydney finally stopped talking, he stared at her for a few moments, then sat down and buried his head in his hands.  
  
"Nigel? What's wrong?" Sydney knelt down beside him and put a hand over his shoulders. "Are you hurt?"  
  
"No, no, nothing like that. It's... it's just that I missed you so goddamned much that I'm back here, begging for my job back. I loved it there, at first. So quiet and sedate, and plenty of books... but them I hear two people arguing, and it reminds me of Claudia, and then I see a girl in a martial artist's kit, and that's you, Syd, and I had to come back. Have you filled my job yet?"  
  
"Nigel, there's no one here with even half as much experience as you. I need you back, or I'll never get any work done. Plus, me and Claudia miss you."  
  
"You do?"  
  
"Nigel! Of course we miss you! You're intelligent, you have a sense of humour, you don't mind getting thrown about... If you're sure about coming back, you have the job right here, right now. You do want to come back, don't you?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Then you're hired. Glad to have you back, Nigel." Sydney turned Nigel to face her, and slowly pulled him into an embrace. She mumbled into his shoulder, "I missed you, too."  
  
= = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = =  
  
The end. 


End file.
